Percy Jackson and the Curse of the Werewolf
by xXK-Dog1999Xx
Summary: It is about when Percy Jackson gets bit by a werewolf (lycanthrope) and experiences strange things like anger, sexual frustrations, and moments when he just wants to eat his friends and girlfriend, what's happening? And how does he fix this, or can he?
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

**I welcome all feedback, please review if you enjoyed. **

**I Do Not own PJO characters, Rick Riordan does. But I own the story plot.**

**Introduction**

It all started when one day I woke up laying next to my beautiful girlfriend and soul mate Annabeth Chase, oh wait, let me introduce myself. I'm Percy Jackson, now not to brag or anything but I'm the slayer of furies, Minotaur x2, chimera and plenty of other monsters, retriever of the lightning bolt and helm of darkness, returner from the underworld a number of times, defeater of Ares god of war, traveller of the sea of monsters, retriever of the golden fleece, trickster of Polyphemus, befriended the most man-hating huntress Zoe Nightshade, bearer of the sky, respected by Artemis goddess of the moon and hunt, defeater of Atlas, wonderer of the labyrinth, founder of Daedalus, destroyer of Mt St Helens, conquer of tartarus, destroyer of Hyperion and more titans, a ton of giants, child of the prophecy x2, saviour of olympus x2, destroyer of Kronos king of titans and Gaia mother earth. Although those are some interesting accomplishments, I am most proud of being a son of Poseidon and boyfriend of the wisest, best battle strategist and architect of Olympus since Daudalus, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena.

So lets get back to where we were, I was waking up from cuddling next to my gorgeous girl in my mums apartment after a wonderful date out last night in this cliché restaurant down the street, but naturally an empousa had to come and ruin it, so we got kicked out and decided to just get ice cream and spend a romantic walk in central park. Sorry getting of track, naturally i have ADHD, my apologies if I blabber about strange or peculiar things. Anyways so lets get back to the story shall we? So here goes...


	2. Chapter 2 - Ready for camp

**I welcome all feedback, please review if you enjoyed. **

**I Do Not own PJO characters, Rick Riordan does. But I own the story plot.**

**Percy's POV**

I was gazing down in my arms where my girlfriend Annabeth lay, gods she's so beautiful, how did I end up with a girl like that? Her grey eyes like a storm cloud brewing down on a beach, pretty yet intimidating, her princess blond curls all messy with bed hair but yet she still manages to look pretty. Her legs intertwined with mine, slender and long. I moved my head to look in the mirror on the wall, its border created with the finest seashells from my dads palace in Atlantis, it was a gift from my dad.

Ever since the war with Gaia ended, the gods decided to interact with their children at least once every month. The fates finally changed that Anicent Law making it so gods can visit the demi-gods once in a while to talk and bond with, though still not allowed to help in anyway to do with the future or quests.

Anyway back to the mirror, I was looking at myself trying to figure out what was so special about me? I had messy black hair that can't be tamed. I must admit years of fighting monsters, titans and gods have gave me a surfers body, smooth chiselled abs, not to bulky nor ugly and massive, a very defined swimmers body. I'm now 6'4, 4 inches taller than Annabeth.

Before I got kidnapped I was 6', I guess I had another growth spurt. I have a square jaw with a little bit of stubble on, I need shave, not like anyone else would agree though. Apparently from the Aphrodite cabin at camp, I have and I quote 'mesmerizing sea green ocean eyes like a pearl from the deep sea, with a tint of blue around the pupil, sooo beautiful', honestly I don't get how my eyes are mesmerizing.

Someone started to stir next me, I turned around back to Annabeth.

"Morning Wise girl" I said with a crooked smile.

"Hey Seaweed brain, how long have you been awake for?" she opened her eyes slowly adjusting to the sunlight.

"Oh you know? An hour or so..."

"What have you been doing?" Annabeth asked in surprise, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Erm... I've been watching you sleep?" It came out more as a question than an answer.

"I'm not sure whether I should be flattered, Seaweed brain, or incredibly freaked out with a creepy guy in the same bed as me".

I gave my best nonchalant shrug I could give, I don't want her to think I've been checking her out in her sleep, now that I think about it, it does seem kind of creepy.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I pulled her closer to my chest,

"I can't help it, you look so peaceful and calm like you have no worries when you sleep".

"Awww thanks kelp head",

I smiled an endearing smile at her "No problem" as I swooped in for a kiss. Not 4 seconds later she pulls away, clearly not as long as I wanted my good morning kiss.

"Go wash you breath, your breath smells, also take a shower while your at it we're going to camp soon" Annbeth sighed. I smiled an embarrassed smile feeling my face heat up. I got up and tumbled my way out the bedroom door down the hallway to the shower. I got undressed and jumped straight into the shower. I started humming a song on the radio I heard the other day, counting stars, I found it catchy. Then I started full out singing,

"I feel something so right doing the wrong thing and I feel something so wrong doing the right thing".

I walked down into the kitchen where my mum, Paul and Annabeth were sitting. My mum had her night gown on with a steaming cup of coffee or something, Paul had some squish while Annabeth was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning mum" I said as I passed her and kissed her on the cheek, to sit next to Annabeth, "Paul", I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

"Morning honey" my mum said brightly, Paul just mumbled a hello, guess his not a morning type of person. My mum and Annabeth stared at each other with a knowing look. I just stared with bewilderment.

"Did I do something?", I said feeling very self-conscious. I could tell they were trying hard not to laugh, suddenly Annabeth starts singing in a terrible voice "old but im not that old, young but im not that bold" and then they burst out laughing.

I just sat there confused, they saw the look on my face and laughed harder, even Paul cracked a small chuckle, suddenly I understood, they heard me singing. I was blushing like crazy.

"Don't worry Seaweed brain, not that bad for a kelp for brains". "I...uh..er..um" I decided to change the subject.

"Hey mum, have you made any blue waffles?, I'm hungry" I complained. They managed to calm down breathing heavily.

"Yes dear, let me just grab you a plate", "thanks mum". "Annabeth dear, would you like some" asked mum, "no thanks, Mrs Blofish", "Please call me Sally", "yes Mrs... I mean Sally".

They smiled warmly to each other. Annabeth suddenly got up put he plate in the sink and said she's going to take a shower and change clothes. I smiled "I'll come with you" Annabeth looked surprised, oh... "WAIT!, err I don't mean come in the shower with you, yu know?, I meant upstairs to pack, hehe..." I was blushing furiously, Annabeth had pink cheeks. Mum just laughed "I know what you mean sweetie, now shoo, get ready". Annabeth just muttered "Seaweed brain" with a small chuckle.

We were going back to Camp Half Blood for the summer to spend there, this year would be my 18th birthday, so I'll be spending it there, coming back maybe for a couple of hours. Annabeth was older than me so she's already 18.

I stood there with my mum giving me a bear hug, "Have a good time sweetie, and stay safe" she whispered in my ear, I nodded smiling inwardly for how much my mum cared for me.

She then turned to Annabeth and hugged her, while I shacked hands with Paul, "you too dear" I heard her mumble, "thanks Sally" said Annabeth with a brilliant smile.

I picked up our luggage getting ready to carry it to the camp van with Argus as the driver.

"Bye mum, I'll IM you, love you", "Bye Sally, Paul" "Bye!", they both shouted.

We walked to the van, where Annabeth got in and I put the luggage in the boot. I smiled climbing next to Annabeth so she could use me as a cushion. I kissed her on the forehead "Let's go" I said, and Argus winked at us and started driving off. I couldn't help thinking if once there would be peace at camp this year. How wrong was I?


	3. Chapter 3 - Embarrassing moments

******I welcome all feedback, please review if you enjoyed.**

**I Do Not own PJO characters, Rick Riordan does. But I own the story plot.**

**Percy's POV**

I jumped out the door of the camp van and charged to the opposite side to slide the door open for Annabeth. Then I came up with a devious idea, I picked her up bridal style while she's waking up.

"Percy what are you doing?" she yelped.

I just looked at her and smirked.

"Why my dear Annabeth" I replied slyly "nothing".

I legged it through the camp passing by people who greeted hellos and gave us curious looks as to why Annabeth was yelling, kicking me and laughing at the same time. I arrived at the dock by the lake. I stood at the very edge.

"PERCY!, we need to get our luggage"

"no need, Argus will have it ready in our cabins".

I started to count down "5,4,3,2..1" and dropped Annabeth in the lake.

"Percy I swear to the gods I will kill you!"

I was just rolling on the dock laughing when suddenly I got yanked into the lake.

At first I was shocked and surprised, then I remembered I'm a son of Poseidon – my home turf. I could hear Annabeth giggling at the top. I felt a powerful tug in my gut and used the currents to pull her under into a bubble I created.

"Hey" I said with a soft smile. Annabeth stopped laughing and started to stare at me. "I'm glad I met you" she blurted out, she started to blush after that.

I moved so I was hovering over he, "I'm glad I met you too", "I love you" I probably have a big goofy smile on my face "...and I love you".

I crashed my lips onto hers for a soft and gentle kiss, it felt like my insides were melting. It then started to get more heated, I prod my tongue against her lips and dragged along. She eagerly accepted it in her mouth, our tongues battling for dominance. Suddenly for conch horn blew 3 times. I regretfully pulled away.

"Hey Wise girl, did you know the hunters of Artemis were coming today?" I asked.

"No, I didn't have a clue" she replied, "come on though, lets go see Thalia".

I sent us both spurting out the lake. "Come on race ya!" I yelled. We were coming into distance of Half Blood Hill when we could see 20 odd figures standing around there. Once I reached the top I came to a stop.

Next to me Annabeth screeched "Thalia!" and bought her into a massive bear hug. "Annabeth" she said "how have you been?" "Amazing" Annabeth replied giddily.

They separated and Thalia walked over to me. "Sup Kelp head?", "Thalia" I gave her a little hug then pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" I caught her grimace with a bit of fear in her eyes, but just as soon as it came it disappeared.

"We're just here because my lady is on Olympus and will be there for a couple of days".

I couldn't help but be suspicious, by the look on Annabeths face she agrees with me, but I decided to let it drop for now. Thalia saw us with out questioning looks and quickly hardened and put a polka face on.

"Hunters! Lets go unpack in our cabin and make our way to the dining pavilion. She said a quick goodbye and left, probably to get away before Annabeths starts asking questions, she hates not knowing stuff.

"Do you have a good guess in what's going on?" I asked Annabeth.

"I'm not sure, but there may be a problem on Olympus, or a terrible monster is on the loose".

"Okay" I replied "Lets go to the pavilion now then, nothing to do at the moment".

We arrived at the pavilion and I walked with Annabeth to the Athena table. She sat down on the edge of the top while I stood in front of her. I moved in to lean my forehead against hers.

"I hope there's nothing seriously wrong happening on Olympus" I mumbled staring deep into her cloudy eyes. Her eyes kept flickering from mine to my lips. "Hmmmm" she hummed.

Before I knew it our lips met in a heated kiss. Annabeths shirt started to ride up so I put my hands on here bare skin at the back. She gasped so I used this as an opportunity to shove my tongue in her mouth for a sloppy kiss, she sighed in content and started to relax against me.

She tugged at the hem of my shirt and I moved back so she could lift it up and throw it somewhere. I moved to her neck and started sucking and licking, she moaned when I reached her sweet spot.

Though before we could continue we heard Chiron yell "That is enough!"

We both turned to face him and found him standing at the front of the rest of the camp. The conch horn must have blown while we were busy making out.

"Erm..uh, hi?". I'm pretty sure my face is as red as a firetruck, I know Annabeths is.

"Go wait for me in the big house, we need to have a chat" Chrion shouted.

When we walked past the campers they were all laughing and cat calling at us. My face was still as bright as a tomato. I heard Annabeth murmur "oh gods" next to me. That was so embarrassing I thought, but beneath that embarrassment I could feel something is very wrong at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4 - The bite

**I welcome all feedback, please review if you enjoyed.**

**I Do Not own PJO characters, Rick Riordan does. But I own the story plot.**

**Percy's POV**

"I repeat, you do not show that much affection in public, especially now we have 5 year olds in the camp" Chiron said,

"Now do you understand children?" "Yes Chiron" we both answered.

"Good, now Annabeth dear, go back to your cabin ad Percy stay" Annabeth glanced at me for a few seconds and then walked away.

Chiron was giving us a rant for about 2 hours or so, so it is after curfew. "Now Percy, you are reaching a certain age where your hormones are all over the place, you'll want to feel fully satisfied..." Chiron started.

Oh gods what is he thinking? This is so embarrassing. I decided to shut him out, though it is difficult when you have ADHD. Finally after another horrifying hour or so he dismissed me, before I left I read the time it's 12:07, a few minutes passed midnight. I couldn't believe sitting there for 5 hours, I'm never going to hear the end of this by our friends.

This probably just gave Clarisse more reasons to taunt me. Even after all that time I still has this instinct that something is out of place. I decided to walk faster to the Poseidon cabin. About halfway there, I noticed bright yellow glowing eyes, about as bright as a fully powered torch light staring straight at me.I don't know why but I felt compelled to walk much closer. All of the sudden the creature moved further into the woods. Every time I got closer, the eyes moved further away. I started contemplating to turn around, I'm about 2 miles away from the cabins.

I started turning around when I saw this massive brown fur blob going in between the bushes. I thought I was a figment of my imagination, when unexpectedly this huge explosion of pain burst out on my rib cage. I screamed at the top of my lungs, I wouldn't of been surprised if all the campers would be able to hear it. It was almost as bad as taking a dip in the River Styx.

My battle reflexes came into action, time seemed to slow down around me. I could see drops of saliva dripping from low leaves, which I found strange, before I could think further into it I saw something move in the corner of my eye, the bushes swayed but there wasn't any wind.

I quickly pulled Riptide out of my trouser pocket and uncapped it. My gleaming sharp leafed shaped sword glowed bronze in the dark. I slashed behind me where I knew the creature was, it was hard and painful lifting up my sword but I could just manage. I heard a whimpering sound and quickly ducked and rolled out of the way to parry an attack aimed at my midsection. I caught a glimpse of the weapon, they were like claws, sharp, huge and dense. I realised this reminded me of one of those wolves I saw outside Westover hill with the hunters of Artemis, not the average kind of wolves you see in the wild.

I went up to the shadow standing in front of me. I started to slash expertly, my sight got clouded over by a dark shape lunging on top of me. I tried to push of the monster. It was to dark to notice exactly what it was, a bear or a lion, which I doubt. I tried and kept struggling to get it of me, the bite forgotten. The adrenaline rush was hardly noticeable, it's like someone planned for this to happen. I lifted Riptide to strike but the thing knocked my sword out of my hand and it went flying on the forest floor dirt. Whatever this creature is it's smart in a way because it pinned my hands above my head to stop me from trying any more tricks.

It took a massive strike down my torso, digging into my skin. I started to feel dizzy and black in and out of conscientious. I had black dots dancing in my vision. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the creature getting of me and running deeper into the forest.

_***Flashback- the giant war***_

_I was on the Argo II sitting around the table with Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank and Leo. Most of them looked grim, we were making last minute preparation the final battle, the prophecy of the 7 or the next great prophecy. __I remembered going back to the last prophecy about me. I never wanted this, I never asked to be a hero. I wanted to be a mortal to have experience with just being regular, not extraordinary. _

_I realised ever since then I haven't grieved once, not thought about, I don't even remember outright crying. Just thinking about it Beckendorf, Selena, Lee, Michael, they all brought tears to my eyes._

_ "..ERCY" someone screamed in my ear. "wha?" my voice cracked, I coughed "sorry what?", they were all looking at me, most had confused and worried looks on there faces. _

_"__Perce, are you ok__ay__?" asked Jason. I looked at him wondering what's wrong? Annabeth moved her chair closer to me. _

_"What's the matter Seawee__d__ bra__in__?" _

_That's__ when I felt something on my cheek, I bought my hand up to feel what it was, it was wet. I was confused, everyone else looked confused as well. I stood up abruptly and looked in a mirror on the wall, now I saw why. I was crying, bawling my eyes out __even, this is new to me. I hardly cried. My mum always said I saw the best of life. _

_"__Dude, tell us __what's__ the matter?" asked typical Leo. _

_"No..Nothing, I'm fi..fine" I was stuttering, great hardly convincing. _

_Then I thought back to all those who died, and cried even more, full out heart-wrecking sobs. Annabeth stood up and hugged me saying sweet nothing into my ear. __I decided to tell them. _

_"I, you know? Since the last great prophecy, I didn't cry not at all" my voice cracked, most of the frowned at me. "_

_What?" said Annabeth confused. _

_"It's not normal, being 12 to 16, all those deaths, and not crying because you thought you had to be the 'hero' all the time" I detached my self from Annabeth I felt rage build up inside me. _

_"The gods, always expecting there to be someone there, someone to be brave and worthy of the title, well, I NEVER WANTED THIS, I never wanted to be a hero, to go around on quests" my voice kept cracking, and I was crying a river, everyone was just shocked about my outburst. _

_"It's horrible I didn't grieve, not even to Beckendorf, yu know? We were pretty close, teasing each other about you and Selena, OH GODS, Selena even, always coming at me 'ask Annabeth on a date', 'we love you 'Percabeth'. You know when she died I WAS SHOCKED because she turned out to of been a traitor, I never blamed her though, I knew Luke was a scheming BITCH! Why couldn't this of happened in another decade or something? It's not fair, IT'S NOT FAIR!" _

_I knew I sounded like a whiny bitch I couldn't help it though, I bristled and chucked a plate full of eggs at the wall and watched it smash into pieces. __Then in the corner of my eye I saw a fuzzy image, I looked closer and realised Camp Half Blood IM'd us, and everyone in the pavilion saw my outburst. I just rushed past everyone and slammed the door to my room. _

_I could here Annabeth saying "let me through" but then I heard Chiron to leave me be, I need time alone, which is true. I could tell everyone was in a state of shocked watching their leader have a mental break down. I heard Chiron say to everyone "not to be to shocked, only the best of heroes have there past catch up to them and break down, and that I must have been thinking to much about this war". I just hid my head in the pillow and cried till I fell asleep._


	5. Chapter 5 - Strangeness

**Please review if you have enjoyed, new fanfictions will be out soon. Message me if you want me to do a certain fanfiction, at the moment I will only allow PJO. Hope you enjoyed! Im going to try and post a new chapter every day, so tune back in;)**

**Percy's POV**

I started to wake up groggily. My vision blurred and the first thing I noticed is all the pain that was throbbing from my chest down to my rib cage. It hurt like Hades! I tried to lift my head up but that one movement sent a fit of pain all the way through out my body and I started to black out again.

The next time I woke up, someone was hovering above me with a spoon full of Nectar, food of the gods, that tasted like my mums favorite homemade blue cookies. After like 5 seconds I shut my eyes and let the darkness over take me. Before I passed out I wondered why I could still feel an amount of pain in my head after I took the Nectar.

The final time I woke up was with excruciating pain coming from my lower area where my rib cage is."He's not suppose to wake up!" said a boy about my age with shiny blond hair and skin like the sun, I think he's name is Will Solace, my visions still fuzzy.

"Oh my fucking gods" I yelled at the top of my lungs, "what the fuck do you think your fucking doing?".

I saw Will flinch back at my sudden outburst, good. He looked at me calmly,

"Percy you need to just relax and take deep breaths"

I wanted to yell at him to shut up and try to swap positions with me, all that came out was a terrorizing scream. This was at least 10x worse than the actual bite somehow. A couple more people, that I soon recognised as Apollo kids, came to hold and keep me down while I was thrashing about. I tried to struggle out of their grasp but I was to weak to do anything.

It felt like I was writhering and screaming on the bed for 2 hours when in reality it was half an hour. Finally after coming from Hades and back I asked,

"Now, care to explain what you were doing to me?", I seemed to of calmed down a bit.

"Sure, a couple of campers, not sure who, found you bruised and beaten, blacked out in the woods, so they dragged you all the way here in the infirmary to get you checked out and get help", he said with a grim expression. "as soon as we heard you were near death, we came as soon as possible".

He then picked up a pen and pad from the side table next to me and wrote something down. "We saw your cuts and noticed this yellowish white thing sticking out of your wound, when we looked closer we realised it was a tooth, we had to wait for the sedate to spread through you to stop the pain, but it turns out for some reason it didn't work, like you were immune to the medicine, you were suppose to stay passed out while we operated on you, or at least you weren't suppose to feel any pain".

I just laid there trying to work out what was wrong with me.

"So care to explain what happened in the woods?", I knew I should tell him what happened, but I just had this gut instinct not to. Don't get me wrong, I remembered everything that happened to me.

Suddenly the burst flew open and in came Annabeth, Nico, Grover and Thalia. Annabeth charged toward me seeing that I was awake followed slowly by the others. I could tell she wanted to hug me but she noticed the wounds.

"Hey" I croaked out.

"Seaweed brain", she said "why do you always have to go and get in trouble",

I managed a weak laugh.

"Well" Thalia mentioned, "he does have a lot of enemies". Grover mumbled "not helping" when Annabeth turned to glare at her, Will didn't help either by saying "damn right".

Nico looked at me curiously yet scared, "I thought" he coughed to clear his throat "I mean you were so close to death like any minute you would die", he looked so upset like he was deeply concerned for me. "It's okay Nico, I'm alive for now aren't I?" they all frowned at me.

"What do you mean for now?" Annabeth said, she looked a tiny bit furious. I had a sheepish expression on my face,"well we all die eventually right, you know, like old age?", turned our more than a question than an answer. Annabeth just rolled her eyes while Thalia said "Kelp head".

I cleared my throat.

"So Will" I noticed my voice sounded much better instead, "when can I get out of the infirmary?"

The others seemed to of noticed my voice change but said nothing about it.

Will chuckled a little, "you'll have to wait here for a couple of days Perce, you need to heal and rest".

I moaned annoyed "two days? Thats to long".

"Sorry, unless you want to be back here for more than two days, I suggest you stay here"

I humphed "I s'pose",

"you mean I suppose Seaweed brain?" Said Annabeth.

"Two smart for you own good, Wise girl", I chuckled.

"Come on guys, let Percy here rest, he needs it".

"Bye guys" I called out, "bye" they replied. Annabeth quickly came back and gave me a peck on the lips, "bye Seaweed brain" I grinned from ear to ear in a daze, "bye Wise girl". it wasn't long before I heard the conch horn blow to signal curfew.

The next morning I woke up, I felt refreshed and good as new. I jumped out of the bed I was laying in and stretched. I know, Will said I had to wait a couple of days but what can I say? I'm a son of Poseidon, I have a rebel streak.

I noticed that a lot of the campers were passing by to one direction, must be breakfast. My stomach started to grumble so I decided to go and get something to eat.

On the way there I passed the Aphrodite cabin and most started to giggle and point and me, I waved awkwardly and carried on my way. I arrived there and walked in not really paying attention to the campers eyes on me.

Clarisse randomly stood up and yelled out "Hey Prissy, nice boxers".

All the campers burst out laughing, I just looked at her confused. I looked down and saw I was wearing bright neon green boxers with Finding Nemo in the middle. I didn't feel one bit embarrassed.

I looked up at caught Annabeths eyes gazing at me.

I winked and said "hey, want to help me find Nemo?" Annabeth was blushing like mad and her siblings and the Artemis table looked on with disgust. I felt challenging so I slowly started to walk in her direction. I went behind her and pushed up against her to tease her. Most campers were pointing and laughing at Annabeth to see her so embarrassed. I wrapped my arms around her midsection.

"Percy what are you doing?" Annabeth murmured getting flustered. I just gave her my mysterious smirk that I know she loves so much.

"Nothing" I replied huskily in her ear. She started to squirm in her seat. Chiron was looking onwards the whole, he got up and called out "Percy what did I tell you?"

I calmly looked up at him and said "I cant't remember".

He frowned at me. He looked at at my body, "like what you see?" I said.

Most people started to snicker quietly and wondered what form of punishment I would get for that comment.

"Percy where did your wounds go, you don't even have a scar" I looked down and just noticed Im healed. All of a sudden I felt this aching pain going through my stomach, I decided not to acknowledge it.

"Must have been the ambrosia and nectar" Chiron nodded looking unsure. "Before you eat, go get changed into something more appropriate" I just nodded, but before I left I gave Annabeth a deep kiss, "love you" I mumbled against her lips. Annabeth gave me her dazzling smile still a bit pink in the cheeks and told me to shoo.

Through the whole day, I felt this weird change in my body, like shifting, I decided it must just be the after effects of my injury.


	6. Chapter 6 - Anger

**Please review if you have enjoyed, new fanfictions will be out soon. Rick riordan owns PJO characters. Message me if you want me to do a certain fanfiction, at the moment I will only allow PJO. Hope you enjoyed! I'm going to try and post a new chapter every day, so tune back in;)**

**Percy's POV**

I'm sitting at the Poseidon table ready to eat my breakfast in the dining pavilion, I am starving, I swear you could hear my stomach rumble from 10 miles away. I stood up when it was my turn and looked at the selection of foods on the plates. I frowned, there wasn't anything tasty. I had a craving for something like a burger or ribs. The food there was nasty like cereal and milk, or toast.

I looked up and decided to take a look in the kitchen, I walked in, there was a couple of strange looks to why I was wondering towards the kitchen. I was careful not to touch the lava in the sink that is used to wash the dishes. At the far corner I noticed a plate of uncooked barbecue ribs and chicken legs.

I found a cup and asked for water to be filled into it, I then carried the plate of meat up with that water and hovered it above the lava so it will cook fast. After waiting for 7-10 minutes to heat it I walked out. When I exited with a plate of meat everyone just stared at me bemused. I shrugged and started to eat. I reached the Poseidon table, when I went in for another piece of meat I noticed the plate was empty. Seriously? I was still starving.

"Percy child, what are you doing?" Chiron asked,

"Isn't it obvious, I was eating, but then the food like magically disappeared. I'm still starving!" I complained

"Seaweed brain, you just ate like 10 pieces before you even sat down, don't be such a pig" Annabeth said.

"Perry Johnson why on earth would you eat the food that was made for dinner later tonight" Mr. D sounding bored like usual.

"What can you say sir" I took an exaggerated bow, which he seemed pleased about, puh-lease would I honestly bow to someone like that, "I'm a growing boy."

Mr.D frowned at me "Excuse me boy, that is no excuse to go and take food without permission."

I growled at him, he seemed surprised with that action, like I dared to disrespect a god, news flash I already have, even when I didn't even realise it.

"Punishment for you Peter, dish washing duty tonight." All lot of the campers smirked at this, especially the Hermes cabin, Travis and Connor, they normally get the dish washing duty by playing pranks. I didn't want to waste my time washing a lot of dishes with lava, so I did the natural thing I started to argue.

"What if I don't want to wash your crappy dishes for you?",

"You will do what I say BOY",

I snarled at him, my eyes blazing, "AND I don't take ORDERS from YOU, the all powerful WINE DUDE."

He stared at me with so much hate and malice I thought it was a good idea to take it back. To late, he stood up outraged and slammed his hands on the table, bit over dramatic, just like he's father. He stared at me intently his purple flamed eyes ablaze, suddenly I got images from the Titan war, watching all my friends die over and over again, seeing glimpses of blood splattered everywhere. I couldn't take it and started to scream, anything to try and get these images out of my head.

I started to walk to him, still not back in my vision, it's like I could smell him, he smelt like grapes and strawberries. I probably did the most reckless thing and charged, he was so shocked that he didn't counter my surprise attack and I knocked him over. We rolled around a bit on the ground, me attacking him like a wild animal. Suddenly grape wines grew around me and pulled me of him.

"You're a dick" I scowled at him "I will eat you"

Eat you? I wonder where that came from, everyone looked in a state of shock not to register what words I just used as a very threatening threat.

"Percy, stop this, he may be a nuisance, but he is still a god nonetheless." I heard a voice whisper inside my head, it sounded suspiciously like my father.

All the adrenaline left me from the attack and I stood there like I was a fried chicken, like the one I just ate, going to get burnt alive on a pot, or worse on the climbing wall being lifted up by grape vines. I smelt the calming smell of the sea breeze, probably my father mentioning war if Mr. D tried anything on me. Mr. D looked like one of his grapes about to explode at any second, I knew if I added a little more insults, it would be like squishing a grape and watching it splatter every where.

Annabeth suddenly got up from her seat, eyes looking frantic darting from me back to Mr. D, she grabbed my hand and legged it in the forest. I knew she probably just saved my life and that I will for ever be in her debt, forever owing her. Once we decided we were a safe distance, thinking about my luck, I was probably a foot away from Mr. D. I kept looking at vines and stuff, thinking they'd grow and grow until they reach around my neck and strangle me to the death. Imagine dying and the last thing you see is Mr. D's face staring at you, I wouldn't like to think that. I shuddered.

"What was that?" Annabeth yelled at me.

I looked at her helpless, to be honest, I had no clue I just wanted to lash out at him like a new instinct, you know? Like you get when you touch something boiling and recoil as soon as you can from the heat, that's exactly what it felt like.

"I.. I don't know" I murmured.

"YOU IDIOT!" she shouted angrily at me, "You could've died, he was so close to turning you to a dolphin, in fact turning you to a dolphin would be an insult to their intelligence."

When she said that I felt heated anger flow past me, but I pushed it down, I don't want to hurt her.

"Erh, I'm" I coughed to clear my throat and talk better, "I'm so sorry."

"What would you do if he did decide to kill you, HEY? I don't know what I would do!" her voice started to crack.

She grabbed my face in between her hands,

"I don't know what will happen to me if you died" she whispered against my lips,

I suddenly felt guilty, I caused her all of this pain, I wanted to take it away from her but I didn't know how. I kissed her cheek then moved to the other side and kissed there, then her forehead and then her lips.

"I'm so sorry, I will never leave you, I love you to much to do that, I swear on the river Styx that I will always be in love with you", she gasped and her eyes flew open.

"Percy, why would you do that?" she asked with eyes filled with shock, happiness and despair. I just looked at her and kissed her conveying all my love towards her.

"I swear on the river Styx I will always be in love with you too" I grinned from ear to ear,

I kissed her gently but Annabeth wanted more, she kissed me furiously and licked my lips. I eagerly accepted her tongue and we thought for dominance. I finally let her win and explore my mouth. We parted ways and gasped for air but I wanted more, like at the pit of my stomach a blazing fire started. I moved my lips to her neck and started sucking and licking, I went further up with her melting into me and moaning my name. I sucked on her ear lobe and whispered "you like this?" huskily into her ear, she just gasped and moaned my name again, gods that was so hot. My hands kept moving up and down the curve of her hips, wanting, no needing to feel more. I started to dip my fingers below her waist band of her trousers, she gasped and I moved my lips back to her mouth. I walked backwards so she was pushed up against a tree. Her hands moved to my butt and she kneaded them with her hands, I groaned in response. "Yes" she shakily replied against me. I knew I had to stop this before this carried on into something more, before my will power crumbled but I just wanted to continue, looks like Annabeth wants to continue as well. We then heard a coughing noise behind us, we turned and saw a young tree nymph standing there looking horrified, too much for her innocent eyes. We flew apart from each other blushing like crazy.

"We're so sorry for erm..." Annabeth said taking a glance at me with embarrassed yet amused eyes, "yh we'll just go now"

After we were standing outside the Athena cabin we burst out laughing, leaning on each other for support. I pulled her against my chest to try and control my giggling fit.

"My gods, that was embarrassing" I said

Annabeth calmed down a bit and stared at me. She looked around her and moved so her hands laid on my butt again. I just looked at her surprised but yet exited.

"Yes, but that was hot" my breath hitched, she leaned her forehead against mine. I went in for a kiss, just as my lips were about to press to hers I felt the rush of wind to my face. She was standing outside the Athena cabin door and gave me a cheeky smile.

"I wouldn't be able to stop myself again" she said and winked.

I pouted but agreed, "See you at the camp fire tonight then, Wise girl"

She smiled and said bye, I had one of the biggest grins on my face, I probably looked like that creepy Cheshire cat from Alice and Wonderland. I kept thinking how did I get a girl like that, smart, beautiful, intelligent and a tease. I couldn't wait to spend more time with her this summer.


	7. Chapter 7 - Change

**Please review if you have enjoyed, new fanfictions will be out soon. Rick riordan owns PJO characters. Message me if you want me to do a certain fanfiction, at the moment I will only allow PJO. Hope you enjoyed! I'm going to try and post a new chapter every day, so tune back in;)**

**Percy's POV**

I was heading to the camp fire in the amphitheatre after a nice long shower. I just taught some sword fighting to the newest additions to the camp so I was sweating like a beast. Anyway, I was heading there when I looked up, it was quite dark already so most stars were out. I was staring at the huntress constellation, Zoe Nightshade. I couldn't help remember my early quests, hard yet I made a load of unexpected friends. I suddenly crouched over with a rush of pain that hit me in my stomach. The Aphrodite cabin behind my gave me weird looks.

"Hey Percy" called out Piper, "you all right?"

I grimaced but quickly recovered and turned around with what I hope was a laid back expression,

"yes I'm fine, just a little stomach ache" I replied.

She looked wary and concerned but let it drop, if it's one thing the campers know about me, it is to drop a topic I don't want to talk about, they learned that the hard day when someone asked me and Annabeth what happened in Tartarus. I nearly beat the living day lights out of that kid.

I turned back around to carry on my way, until I got a waft of something smelling nice. I stopped in my tracks and let the Aphrodite cabin pass me. Piper looked at me then shook her head, I have no idea what's on her mind. When I looked around and noticed that I was alone standing close to the amphitheatre entrance, I turned towards the smell. It was coming from the woods.

I walked cautiously over in case there were monsters in there for what people used as traps or games. The smell came on it me full blast and I just couldn't resist in full out sprinting to get to the smell. I just kept running and running, I took a quick peek around me and noticed I ran a good couple of miles away in under 7 minutes, you could see the smoke coming from the fire pit. I decided years of training could let you run the fast, but in the back of my mind it was nagging at me that it was like impossible.

I came around a tree and noticed a bush just laying around. I narrowed my eyes the smell was coming from there. I sneakily started to sneak up as to not disturb whatever it was. When I was standing a good foot away from the bush I got this instinct to jump onto it. I crouched down, like a predator on there prey and took a leap. I clawed my way through the bushes not giving a thought about it and used my teeth to attack it. I realised I landed on a little bunny rabbit. I just stared at it and licked my lips, I sprained its leg so it couldn't leap away. Without a thought I started eating it, alive and all. I went for the neck and snapped it in between it's neck. I then started to tear it limb from limb. After about 8 minutes I had blood splattered all over me. I looked down and just noticed now that I chew through most the bones.

It just occurred to me I just a bunny rabbit. A bunny rabbit raw, with my teeth. I stood up shakily and backed away. Maybe I was hallucinating, that I was just daydreaming. I heard this a twig or to. I started to stand on guard and got Riptide out of my pocket. Every bush around me was shaking, I started to freak out. If there was more than one monster out there I surely wouldn't be able to protect my self. I did the only thing my mind could think of in that moment, I legged it back to camp.

I didn't realise what direction I was running where or to exactly. I looked down and realised I was on a wooden plank. I put my hands on my knees and took gulps of air, more air than I needed to, it was just a shock. I finally looked up and found I was standing on the stage, in front of every camper there and I disturbed the Apollo cabin singing moment so they were glaring at me.

"Child, what are you doing?" asked Chiron with a strange look on his face "and what is that blood on you?"

I looked down and suddenly I got very self conscious. It's not like I could say, oh you know? I ate a really cute bunny rabbit, it smelt so good but taste way better. People would look at me like I was even more of a freak. I spot most my friends, Annabeth looked horrified with the blood, Nico was just eyeing me, Thalia was looking at me strangely, like trying to figure something out, Clarisse had this horrible smirk on her face, the others had similar looks out of those.

In fact now that I think about it, most the hunters were looking at me deep in though. I would of thought they'd be laughing, considering they hate boys and I looked like a ran from a drakon.

"I fell" I said as nonchalantly as I could, though I sometimes stammer when I lie and can't think of anything which is the down side, "and erh... I tripped YH! er I tripped on a bunny rabbit, I erh, squished it? and the blood splattered all over me." Wow, hopefully they buy that.

Chiron was looking at me in disbelief, now that I thought about it, that was a horrible excuse. Most the camp was looking at me like I was stupid. I'm not stupid just slow.

"Percy, would you now like to tell me the truth?"

If only I could I thought, what harm would it do? Apart never living it down. I could just imagine it tomorrow, 'HEY BUNNY BOY' they would probably shout. I'd get teased for the rest of my life. What kind of hero would I be. Oh look the slayer of Kronos, bane of Giants and the defeater of Ares... Don't forget rabbit chewer.

I decided to say I thought a monster, a much better excuse but I'm just slow. I opened my mouth when I felt the pain from earlier hit back full force. I screamed bloody murder at the top of my lungs. Everyone visibly flinched not expecting that to come out of me.

I got down in a ball position putting as much hand pressure as I could, anything to stop the pain from coming. I knew forcing my hand full force on my stomach would only make it worse probably but I had to try something. I felt bones crack in my body.

I saw movement before my eyes, Annabeth and Jason were crouched down franticly trying to figure out what was wrong. Annabeth. I had an instinct to move her away from me. Before I did something I regret. I tried to push her back but she just stayed. I was panting for breath.

"Get back" I croaked out,

She stared at me with wide eyes in disbelief and worry, "What's wrong Seaweed brain?" she screeched.

I closed my eyes again. I got up on my hands and knees trying to crawl away from everyone. Jason tried to hold me back but I pushed him away, I knocked him hard into the dirt, wow am I really that strong? More people started to get up and come to me, I couldn't have that.

"GET BACK" I yelled,

Everyone was startled that they didn't want me to get help. I groaned and flopped on my back to tired to try and escape. I opened my eyes and heard Thalia gasp from somewhere. I saw all the hunters shovel about and shove most of the campers away from me. Good. Thalia noticed Annabeth coming towards me.

"Annabeth, get back!" she yelled,

Annabeth ignored her and carried on to me. Thalia wasn't close so by the time Annabeth got near me it was to late. I felt my body changing, shifting. It was stinging like crazy, like at any touch at my body I would explode.

"GET AWAY FROM ME" I roared at the top of my lungs, whatever was happening, I didn't want to hurt her, my soul mate.

She recoiled from my out burst but carried on and crouched down. I got so angry that she would just ignore me.

"ANNABETH STEP BACK NOW!" Thalia yelled desperately,

"Listen to her" I said angrily,

"No, now what's happening?" Annabeth asked with pleading eyes.

To be honest I had no clue what so ever, I just knew Annabeth could be in danger. I started to wither on the ground, I shut my eyes. The next time I opened them I felt a lot of blood lust. I looked at Annabeth hungrily. I saw Annabeth look at me in shock and fear. I growled at her, she took a step back from my weird behaviour. I got up and noticed instead of nails I had sharp curled claws. I looked around and saw a lot of campers, I wanted to kill and taste every single drop of there blood.

I started walking towards a scared crowd of demi-gods, then a flying net blocked me from walking faster. I looked in the direction it came from and noticed Thalia standing there with her hands outstretched, next to her another huntress named Phoebe and on the other side one called Atlanta. I roared at them and tried to snap out of the trap. I soon as my claw slashed through I withdrew straight away, it like burnt my hand. It looked like it was silver. I looked at her outraged. HOW DARE SHE?

I looked down trying to think, when I looked back up I noticed Thalia was a lot closer with Annabeth by her side along with Hazel, Frank and Jason. They were talking but I just wanted to get out so I didn't listen. Thalia took a step forward and I moved forward and tried to slash her with my claws. Jason stepped forwards but Frank put a hand on his shoulder.

I turned around trying to look for a breaking point, my ears picked up the slightest movement behind and without much notice I turned and claw. I heard a high pitched scream and looked at the source. Oh my gods. I just hit Annabeth, she fell to the ground in pain. I looked desperately at her. I felt my bones shift again, with much less pain but still a lot of agitation. I looked at Thalia,

"Get me out now" Thalia gave a a glare, "please" I mumbled and felt tears fall down my face.

Thalia softened and got Phoebe and Atlanta to untie me, I bent down and put Annabeths head on my lap.

"Im so so sorry Annabeth" I kept mumbling, "I didn't mean to, I... I wasn't in my mind please forgive me"

Annabeth looked at me and gave me a soft smile "I will always forgive you" and she groaned in agony.

I felt terrible, I put my hand to her wound and thought of any way to take away the pain. I suddenly felt cruel pain going into me. I looked down and noticed black lines growing from my arms into me. Annabeth looked like she wasn't in pain but I sure was. I backed away from pain.

"What did he just do?" Travis asked from the crowd.

Thalia answered, "he took away her pain, I heard they could do that."

I looked up at her then everybody and cried.

"All those monsters I killed" I murmured "an...and" I chocked back a sob, "and I'm one of them, I'm..I'm a monster" I cried in anguish. I got up from crouching and noticed everyone staring at me, some in fear, some in shock, worry, wonder even some in envy and pity. I turned around and quickly ran away into my cabin and made a prayer to my dad so he would stop anyone and everyone from coming in.


	8. Chapter 8 - Backstory and scenes

**Please if you enjoy this chapter show the love and support me by leaving reviews, or following. I do not own PJO characters rick riordan does. There is a sex scene later in the chapter just a warning. Thanks to those who have supported me so far, Enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

I tried to just lay in my bed and ignore the knocks that frequently happen on my door, it was working. Until my stomach started to rumble loudly and I just couldn't take it any more by staying in my cabin and not eating anything for a couple of days. I guess my dad understood what I was going through because he managed to keep everyone locked out of his cabin.

As soon as I jumped out of bed to get something to eat I noticed a bad smell. I lifted my arm and sniffed, I wish I didn't. I didn't take a shower I was too upset to. I decided that the conch horn won't go for another 5 minutes so I jumped in the shower and took a wash. Once I smelt good enough for the public I jumped and rushed to put on some clothes. I could hear the conch horn sounding in the distance. I picked up a camp half blood orange shirt, with tears in from all those quests and ratty jeans.

When I opened the door it was empty do everyone must be eating at the dining pavilion, that's good I just want to grab something to eat and leg it back to my cabin. Of course that didn't happen with my luck.

As soon as I walked in everyone eyes were suddenly trained on me and you could hear a penny drop. I just walked to my table and awkwardly shuffled to sit down.

"Percy" Chiron called out, I looked at him hoping not to cause a scene.

"Glad of you to join us" I snorted in a bad manner,

"and why Chiron, I'm a monster if you haven't noticed" I replied curtly.

Chiron frowned at me and leaned forward in his wheel chair to inspect me and my emotions. I tried not to show anything but I guess I failed. Chiron then stood up at full height and looked down on me. I just stared at him blankly.

"Do you think I'm a monster?" he asked, I was shocked by the sudden question that it took me a while to answer it.

"Of course not Chiron" I replied.

"Why not? I'm half horse, half human, by the way you think I'd say that you make me sound like a monster"

I stared at him bemused. I stood angrily and started to get a fuzzy vision. Who does he think he is? I know his not a bloody monster, but I am. If he hasn't noticed I turn into a weird animal. I just wanted to tear him apart to stop the questioning. I started to walk silently towards, out of the corner of my eye I saw a lot of shuffling like people were contemplating if they should stop. I noticed Mr. D lean forward with interest in how I would handle this. I started to pay them no mind.

I snarled my teeth at him in a unmanly way, with my fingers outstretched pointing at the ground, I felt this rigid pain course from me again but paid in no heed with the anger consoling my thoughts. I wanted to see Chrions blood on every inch of the ground, I want relish in it, chew his guts out. As I got closer Chiron then picked up an empty plate and faced it towards me. As the plates were silver I could see my reflection perfectly clear.

I stood firm and tall like a true leader, but the downfall was I had point ears that could radiate and hear things from miles away, my eyes were glowing, but not happy glowing like with a sparkle, but dark and desirable, blood lust. My nose was more turned upwards like a snout, so I could sniff things out better and my fingers had those same sharp, long and dense nails the night I got attacked with by that creature. I just stood there staring trying to figure out what was wrong with me, but I guess I live up to my name Seaweed brain.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked so quietly you could barely here.

"Come on, we'll explain in the big house" answered Chrion,

"No" I stubbornly stated "explain here, I honestly don't care what you say in front of everyone."

Chiron looked at me a bit before he frowned and sighed in defeat. Very well sit down. I turned backwards to sit when I spotted Annabeth staring at me. I wanted to see how she was after the accident the other day so I walked towards her first. I stood in front of her trying to form a sentence, my eyes staring deep into hers. I didn't know what to say her I bent down and lifted her shirt up a bit. She stared at me in confusion and I hoped she could read my expression, I know she forgave me but I still felt guilt in me. I bent down and started to kiss where her wound was, to show how much I love her.

I looked up for a second and noticed her eyes getting darker and her face growing hot. I went back down and started to lick and suck there. Annabeths breath hitched and she let out the littlest of moans that only her table could hear. Most scooted away and looked miffed. She let her eyes flutter shut and I had the urge to full fill her pleasure. I started to kiss higher up, I was close to her prize possession when I got yanked off. I looked up and noticed Thalia standing there looking horrified.

"Come on guys, I'm a maiden, no PDA at least not in front of me or others by that matte."

I turned around and noticed my surroundings the same as Annabeth. We both blushed bright red and started stuttering like idiots. Most campers just started to laugh at us. Why do I always get caught up in the moment when someone is there.

I decided to act nonchalantly and lifted Annabeth up so she was sitting on me. She squirmed until she got comfortable on me. I think she noticed something poking at her because I saw her blush even more. I thought of disgusting thoughts like Mr. D in a tutu dancing around the area, that definitely made me less turned on.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her and turned so we were facing Chrion. He cleared his throat apparently not that disgruntled by out behaviour to each other.

"Well now you are listening" he started "that night in the woods, I'm guessing to got bitten by this creature that looked like a wolf" I nodded to show him it was true, at least I think it was a wolf.

"Well here's the story behind that, Thalia if you please" She nodded then looked towards me.

"That monster was created by Ares and Artemis. It is like a lycanthrope also known as werewolf, not like Lupa and her pack though. Anyway, Artemis was so mad at this mortal male, he had a clear view sight. He stumbled upon the camp and claimed he was special by being able to see mythical creatures, he was indeed arrogant. For some reason Artemis couldn't turn him into a jackalope, he started flirting with her. She got so mad, with absolute fury. It was later confirmed that Ares ability to anger more and start fights was behind this as well. Artemis cursed him using her powers so she created a monster influenced by the moon. This is exactly what Ares wanted it seems. After that Artemis flew to Olympus to explain and sent us here searching, it was told the creature was wondering around here. Last night though, Artemis came to explain that Ares wanted this to happen, he influenced the wolf to bite a specific person, which was you. Obviously Ares wanted revenge from his defeat against you from your first quest, and that's all, we noticed you acting strange and had our suspicions you got bit."

I nodded numbly still trying to process what Ares did. "Artemis came and told me that the gods can not interfere because of the ancient laws."

"So I'm stuck ever changing into a beast" I said weakly,

"Well yes, but you have to figure out how to find the lycanthrope, apparently once found and destroyed the curse will be lifted" she replied.

"Well then, tomorrow you will go on a search",

"The beast isn't far" Thalia said, "Ares cursed the beast to roam these lands just so it will target you"

I smiled up at Thalia, "Thank you" she just nodded.

I lifted Annabeth up and placed her down next to me and whispered in her ear "meet me in my cabin after you finished" and walked away to my table without a glance backwards.

I finished up eating and went to wait in my cabin in the corner for Annabeth to come in. When I heard the door squeak open I stood up. She walked in casually and I wrapped my arms around her midsection and kissed along her jaw line.

"What's this for?" she murmured turning around to feel up and down my chest.

I pulled back "To continue what we started earlier" I said, I looked her up and down. She was wearing a camp half blood shirt as well, and short shorts in this boiling weather. I stared at her long luscious legs and couldn't help but lick my lips, I moved upwards so I was staring at her chest, the way she breathed in and out and it made her breasts heave up and down.

She looked where I was looking and blushed, then smirked in a sexy way. "Like what you see?" she said as she lifted my shirt up and over my head and chucked it on the floor. She started to kiss me from my navel and slowly moved upwards. All my blood rushed downwards until there was a noticeable tent in my trousers. I let out a grunt I pulled her up and started to make out with her, I removed her shirt over and it landed next to mine. I couldn't help but stare for a while, until she started to kiss me again. She moved her hands quickly to my belt and unhooked it as fast as she could. I kissed above her bra, she leaned back and let out a moan. She quickly removed my jeans off of me and her hands moved to my boxers. I didn't notice we were moving until we crashed onto my bed. I started to pull her shorts of from her. She was left in her underwear, red lacy thong and a matching bra. I looked at her face and saw her eyes darkened with lust and love mirroring mine. I bent down and kissed from her belly button leading up to her bra. I unhooked it from behind with ease and started to nibble on her nipple. She inhaled sharply and arched her back, her knee hitting me on my hard on. I grunted, she started to move her knee away from me but I held it in place and started to hump her leg continuously. It felt so good I couldn't help it. I continued my ministrations on her, and kneaded her other boob and swapped around to give them both attention. Annabeths hands moved lower and lower until she snatched of my boxers. My cock sprang free at full attention. She started to pump up and down I couldn't help but whine for her to go faster. She swapped us over so she was bending over my dick and started to suck me, I held her head in place and humped into her face, she gagged a bit but got used to it. She hummed and it sent vibrations through my body and I moaned out "Annabeth." She started to get faster and faster till I screamed out "I'm cumming." I flopped on my back.

"That was amazing" I said, Annabeth gave me a gorgeous grin.

I then went and started to hover over Annabeth and kiss and lick down her chest. I stopped right in front of her belly. I licked the naval of Annabeth's stomach. I twirled my tongue inside of her naval. She moaned in pleasure.  
I then went lower, right in front of her pussy. But it was covered by her red thong. I used my right hand, placing it on the covered vagina. I started to move it up and down her pussy. She moaned, thrusting her hips up and made pleading whimpers. Her panties had a wet spot right where her pussy was. I decided to pull her panties down to her ankles. I put my face right in between her legs, licking inside of her pussy. She moaned, feeling an electric shock going through her spine. "Percy more, please." Annabeth pleaded. "We'll get to that in a sec" I murmured against her.

I then put a finger in her, thrusting in and out of her. Annabeth moaned and moved her hips up, trying to meet my finger. I then added two more fingers, pushing Annabeth towards her climax. I put my thumb right on Annabeth's clit, making her cum vigorously. "Percy!" She screamed. I was happy that nobody could hear and that the cabins block out sound, otherwise people would becoming in here real quick. I then moved in between Annabeth's legs. She spread them as much as she could automatically. I was about to enter her, but I saw her nervous expression. "Are you okay?" I asked. Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, but I'm just a little nervous because this is my virginity I'm about to lose. And… I'm just scared, because it would be so easy for you to hurt me after this." I grabbed her chin and made her look at me. "Annabeth, I love you. There isn't any doubt in my mind. I know that you're the one for me." She nodded. "I love you too Percy, more than you'll ever know." "Are you ready?" I asked. "Yeah just go slowly." Annabeth said.

I then pushed myself inside of her, breaking her virginity. Annabeth screamed in pain, but it was muffled when I kissed her. I looked at her. There was tears running down her beautiful face. I licked them off of her. After a minute, Annabeth whispered "Go." I began thrusting, and watched as Annabeth adjusted to my size. Soon, she began moaning as pain was replaced with pleasure. She then said "Percy faster!" But instead I stopped when I was completely inside of her. "Percy!" she screamed. "What Annabeth? Tell me what you want me to do." I whispered in her ear. "Fuck me! Screw me so hard I get knocked out from the pleasure!" she screamed. "All right then." I grunted out. I started thrusting harder and faster, Annabeth meeting all of them, wrapping her sweaty legs around my hips. The bed was rocking back and forth. After a while, I said, "Put your legs in front of your chest." Annabeth followed my command, and I began pounding even deeper in side of her. I could tell she was nearing her climax, the same as me. "Annabeth, I'm going to…" I began to say. "Me too Percy, cum with me." Annabeth said. We both screamed each other's names as we came at the same time. I stopped myself from crushing on top of Annabeth.

"That was heaven" Annabeth said, I couldn't talk so I nodded to agree.

I spread my arms out so Annabeth could cuddle up into my side. I kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep, people probably won't notice where we are with my problem" I said,

She nodded her head, so her breathing became even and she was asleep, I stared at her listening to her heart beat and steady breathing until my eyes started to shut.

**I know there is a sex scene, I hope a lot of you don't mind. Thanks please review if you enjoyed this chapter. I won't be doing any more of these scenes but will still be doing Percabeth moments so don't worry. **


	9. Chapter 9 - Symptoms

**Please review if you have enjoyed!, you're allowed to send me ideas. Thank you for all those who have supported me so far, I appreciate it. Enjoy;)**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up to the morning sunlight streaming through the window. I went to rub my hands over my eyes to get the sleep out but found I couldn't. I looked down and noticed a wave of blond curls on my chest. I panicked at first but then last night activities came back to me. I stared at her until she turned around and faced me. I kissed her forehead lazily and she opened one eye. At first she looked a bit confused but then recognising flashed through her eyes and made the stormy grey sparkle with happiness.

"Morning" I said with a soft smile on my face,

"Morning, Seaweed brain" Annabeth replied happily.

We laid there in bliss with contented smiles on our faces. I looked down and started taking in more detail on her face. She looked like a goddess, with a smooth nose and sweet lips. Your average Californian beach lady with eyes after a storm, beautiful yet dangerous. She moaned annoyed and sighed. I looked at her with confusion.

"What is it babe?" I murmured into her hair,

"We should get up" she replied "Chiron might come in a sec, and we don't want to be found caught like this, do we Seaweed brain?"

I nodded aggravated, but I suppose it's better than getting kicked out of Camp.

"Come on then Wise girl" I said "lets have a shower first"

Annabeth rolled out and stood up. I couldn't help but stare at her butt when she bent over, how it's round and smooth. I quickly jumped out and ran my hand over it. Annabeth gasped and stood up straight, she turned around with an angry expression at first, but when I groped her, her eyes turned lustful.

"Let's hop in the shower together" I said as I kissed her tanned back, biting it now and then.

I started to nibble at her ear lobe, "I'm sure we can find something..Fun to do"

Annabeth moaned but moved away from me, "No! We can't risk that, although I would love to at some point" she gave me a cheeky wink.

I gave her my lopsided smile and watched her walk into the shower. I sat down and just thought about the first night with the girl I love. How it couldn't have been more perfect. I didn't realise how long time passed by until I heard a knock on the door. I panicked and quickly sprinted to the shower and opened it. Annabeth was just putting on her clothes.

"Annabeth" I whispered, she turned around sharply, "stay in here okay? There's someone at the door."

I didn't wait for her to reply as I ran back out and pulled on my boxers. I tried to tame my hair a bit but realised it was useless, so I walked over to the door and pulled it open. Chiron was standing their looking impatient.

"What can I do for you Chiron?" I said putting on a surprised face to see him.

I think he could tell I was hiding something from him, nothing really gets passed Chiron.

"I was wondering if you were going to the head councillors meeting, its started, you know?" He replied.

I racked my brain to remember when this was discussed. I then remembered it happens every Sundays in the summer to sort out requests and stuff. I rubbed my neck sheepishly.

"Oh" I replied "Um...Sorry, I forgot and kinda overslept"

"Yes, well you're not the only one who overslept, child" replied Chiron.

"Excuse me?" I said with probably a dumb look on my face.

"Annabeth hasn't made it yet either, I was going to get her after you" he replied.

I quickly yelled "No...no! You don't have to do that Chiron."

I tried to sound as nonchalant as I could, "I can get Annabeth good, good!" and I slammed the door in his face. The last look I got was suprised, amused and a knowing look. I think he knows Annabeth was with me last night. He just didn't want to act upon this and most likely get us kicked out.

I turned around and saw Annabeth slip out of the bathroom. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"We forgot the councillors meeting, Chiron came to remind us, though I think he had his suspicions that you were with me."

Annabeth looked at me with an embarrassed look. "Right, well I'll go now and you arrive like 5 minutes or so later" she replied.

I nodded and gave her a quick peck on the lips. I decided to have a very quick shower. I jumped in washed myself in under 3 minutes, got back out and got changed. Quickest shower ever. I got out my cabin and slammed it shut and charged towards the big house.

On the way there, I heard some clopping sounds and then a bleat.

"Peeercyy" I turned and saw Grover there. See Grover is busy trying to save the wild, Pans last wish and he gave us the blessing but more to Grover. He ran up and gave me a bro hug.

"Let's talk while moving" I quickly replied.

Grover nodded, "How you been Perce?" he asked.

I thought back to last night, "Amazing!" I replied in a daze.

Grover looked at me strangely. I decided to quickly change the topic, "How about you G-man? Hows saving the wild coming along."

It worked because his eyes lit up and he started rambling on about gathering a lot more wood nymphs and stuff to fend of the attackers. Once I got to the door of the big house I opened it and walked in casually. All eyes in there turned to me in an instant.

"You're late, Prissy!" Clarisse grumbled annoyed.

I just ignored her cause I didn't want to start a fight. I sat down at the front near Chiron. I looked around and noticed the head councillors, their's Jason in Zeus' chair all though his roman, Nico in Hades', Will Solace in Apollos', Connor and Travis for Hermes, Katie Gardner for Demeter, Clarisse for Ares, Leo for Hephaestus, Piper for Aphrodite, Annabeth for Athena, Hazel and Frank were sitting in guest chairs, Thalia to represent for Artemis and a lot more like Lou Ellen for minor gods.

"Lets get this meeting started" Chiron said.

First they encountered all the problems like pranks etc. I just blanked out listening to the waves crash down the beach. I was swishing from side to side, I stopped when I noticed everyone staring at me. I put on an awkward smile and noticed a lot of people trying to stifle their laughter.

"Well?" Chiron prompted,

"Well what?" I replied back.

I then heard mumbling coming from the back, 'how could that be the saviour of Olympus, twice no less?' It happened so fast I didn't realise I had the guy pinned up by the scruff of his neck. I stared at him coldly wanting so bad to chew his guts out. I noticed I was in my wolf form with my claws out and teeth baring. I realised this guy to be a son of Nike, goddess of victory.

"It's not like I asked for my fate" I snarled at him viciously, "If you were the saviour you wouldn't last a day, you're a scrawny prick with no muscles."

He looked like he was going to wet himself. I lifted my hand up to take a slash at him but I felt another set of hands on my shoulder. I instantly relaxed and placed the boy down. I turned around to see Annabeths disapproving look and bowed my head down in shame.

"Sorry" I whispered quietly.

"It's okay Seaweed brain, I know you can't handle it most times", I looked up and smiled gratefully.

I pulled her to my chest and she let out a loud yelp. I kissed her on her shoulder, then her neck to her cheeks and finally her soft lips. I started to deepen it and moved back so fast we must of looked like a blur. I knocked her down on the ping pong table and lied on top of her. I started to roughly nip at her neck and give her hickeys marking her as my territory. I slowly guided my hands along her arms and pinned her down. Suddenly I got knocked on the head so hard I fell off. Annabeth sat up shockingly fast to see me sprawled out on the floor.

"What the fuck!" I yelled, I looked up and saw Thalia with her shield out.

I grunted and got up, "why did you do that for?" I questioned.

"To much PDA" she sounded disgusted.

I moved back to my seat and had the decency to look down ashamed of my actions, everyone was looking shocked I would do that in front of them. I couldn't help it, I just wanted to rip her clothes of and do her then and there. Annabeth looked really red in the cheeks and wouldn't meet anyones eyes.

"I think I should mention should I say? Ah symptoms" Chiron said, it was only now I noticed Mr. D wasn't here. Oh well.

"Well Percy" I looked up and met his gaze, "every now and then when you get the slightest hint of anger you probably visualise there blood don't you?" I nodded my head,

"Apart from Annabeth" I replied,

"Ah yes, well you have the behaviour like a wolf Alpha. Every male wolf in a pack who is the Alpha has a female companion, and to you that would be Annabeth. Wolves are very loyal to there companions and always stick with one, there main goal is to reproduce, expand there legacy. So every time you feel the slightest bit of sexual desire, you would want to, let's say"

"Fuck her brains out" yelled Travis, Connor bursted out laughing, the same with everyone else.

Chiron gave them stern looks. Annabeth was blushing like crazy and staring at the ping pong table. No doubt I was blushing as well.

"Annabeth" continued Chiron, "can't really deny what you desire, so she lets you do whatever you want, as you are the dominant one."

I started to get worried now, last night we didn't use a condom. I jumped on the table, scaring some people and walked over to Annabeth. I grabbed her by the shoulders and said "is there anyway you could be pregnant?"

Annabeth looked scared and worried, "I...I don't know" she muttered. I was getting frantic now, I can't be a parent, I'm too young. I put my ear up to her stomach. She looked down confused until she realised what I was trying to do.

"Percy, you won't be able to hear a heart beat, you have to wait for the baby to form properly, since you know? We did it last night"

I heard a lot of people gasp, some even laughing but I paid them no mind.

I turned to Chiron, "If Annabeth is pregnant, oh gods, Athena would murder me, anyway, would they be born like wolves or human?"

"You mean" Annabeth said "I could have a litter of cubs, or babies? Oh gods, surely I would die"

We looked at Chiron expectantly. Chiron just had a confused look so he doesn't know. We needed to find out if she is pregnant.

"Chiron, we're going into New York city to get a test",

I grabbed Annabeths hand and walked out, not waiting for what he has to say.


	10. Chapter 10 - Pregnancy?

**Please leave feedback in the reviews if you have enjoyed the stories and also give advice:) I hope this is going well for you guys so far, and thank you to all my supporters that have helped me set of my first story. :) Enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

Me and Annabeth walked into the closest chemist store, Annabeth was looking calm but I know deep down she is just as freaked out as I am. We only had a couple of the months since the Giant war. We need time to ourselves, we can't handle little mini me's and Annabeths going around.

If she is pregnant I know that I will be there, but what if there is a gene of being part wolf like me? What is they can't control themselves?

We walked straight in and Annabeth went to get a pregnant stick while I waited close by the door. When she came back over with a mini bag she had a grim expression on.

"Where are we going to do this?" she asked,

"We can do it at the big house, if you would like" I replied.

She just nodded and walked out and got in the passenger seat of the camp van, which we kind of borrowed without anyone knowing, as I have my drivers license.

When we arrived outside the borders we decided to hurry up and get inside away from the monsters, we had a feeling that a couple of beasts were following. Nothing big just like hell hounds we could easily take out. We took out time to walk to the Big house. On the way there a lot of campers, ones we didn't even know, gave us pitying looks. I guess news spreads fast around here.

I decided to wait on the porch of the Big house while Annabeth went to pee on the stick. She left in the bathroom while she came to stand next to me. I interlaced our hands together to reassure her. She was looking paler than usual so I turned to her.

"You know, if you are pregnant, I will stand by you" I told her.

She turned to look at me and smiled gratefully. "I won't be like the gods and abandoned an offspring of mine that we bought into life, we'll get through this together."

"Yes, I know we will" She replied, "it's just, what if I'm not a good enough Mum?"

I turned so I was staring deeply into her eyes, "You will be an amazing mum, I just know it, besides we don't know if the test is positive yet so stop worrying."

I bought her to my chest and hugged her, she was tense at first but then relaxed into me. I kissed her forehead and swayed to the wind.

"5 minutes should be up now" she murmured into my chest. I nodded and de tangled myself from her. I grabbed her hand and we both walked into the bathroom. I shut the toilet lid and sat down on top of it. I pulled Annabeth so she sat on top of my lap. She had the pregnancy stick in her hand and was covering the sign up with her thumb. We sat there peacefully for a bit, I couldn't help think about my past, especially the time during the fight.

_***Flashback - the giant war***_

_After I had my outburst it was the next day. I felt kind of bad because I didn't help out with battle strategies. I could of had a couple of good ideas, but I doubt it because most the time I just wing it. _

_When I opened my door, I went straight into the kitchen, they were all sitting around with droopy eyes. They must have just woken up, I thought. As soon as I stepped in all eyes turned towards my direction. I went to sit next to Annabeth. She grabbed my hand a squeezed it asking a silent question, 'are you okay now?', I just nodded._

_"Um", I smiled awkwardly a bit embarrassed, "I'm sorry for that outburst yesterday, I guess I kinda needed that."  
_

_Everyone there let out dry smiles, I chuckled nervously, "Wouldn't want to start crying in front of our enemies now, would I?" I said it to let out some humour. A couple gave out small laughs but there hearts weren't in it._

_Now I noticed they were all in there armour. I looked towards Annabeth and she had armour on, a leather breastplate with her shield next to her chair and a spear, her mothers battle weapons. She also had her drakon bone sword at her side. Then the inevitable dawned upon me. We were going into battle. My mood instantly died down,_

_"are we going to battle?" I whispered quietly._

_ Annabeth gave my hand a squeeze and ran her fingers over my knuckles. _

_"Yes" replied Leo, he seems not to be in his hyperactive ADHD mood, "we're close to ancient Greece, where Olympus used to stand." _

_I nodded grimly, I mutely got up and mumbled a quick excuse to get changed. When I went back into my room I went to my bed and sat down. It was then I saw something new lying on my bedside desk. I walked cautiously up to it. There was a note so I picked it up, it read - _

_'Dear son,_

_The time is closing in where we gods will fight by your side to once and for all put Gaia back to where she belongs. I care about you, I don't want you to get hurt out in the battle. So I got you some armour to gear up in. I got Hepheastus to forge the set for you, it was used with materials from Atlantis mixed in the celestial bronze. I hope these will help you, stay safe. I'm proud of you, son.'_

_After I read that I had watery eyes, I was not going to cry again though. I put the letter down and decided to take a look at the armour. It was absolutely gorgeous. There was a breast plate, with wave designs going along the bottom with blue gems sticking out. There was a greenish glow coming out of the sea, moving a bit upwards there was a trident to symbolize my fathers weapon of power. It was breath taking, there was also matching gauntlets and a helmet._

_I put in on and looked in a mirror, I must admit I looked badass with these on. I made sure Riptide was safe and sound in my pocket, even though it comes back to me. I walked out and met everyone at the top of the argo II decks. Most people did a double take on me but turned around to prepare. I took a deep breath and walked next to Annabeth, we interlaced out hands together. We turned to look at each other, I smiled "Together" we both said._

_***Flashback end***_

I was brought back to reality when Annabeth let out a sigh of relief. I looked over her shoulder to see if the sign was negative or positive. My answer was...

**Thanks, I know cliff hanger but truth is, I've been feeling like crap all day. So i decided to stop writing with my cold. At least I got some writing out. There will be more flashbacks to the Gaia battle. Thanks, review! **


	11. Chapter 11 - Howls

**So I'm back guys, feeling better. Please enjoy this chapter, if you do please do leave feedback in reviews, and follow my story for the next updates. xD**

**Percy's POV**

_***Previously*** _

_I put in on and looked in a mirror, I must admit I looked badass with these on. I made sure Riptide was safe and sound in my pocket, even though it comes back to me. I walked out and met everyone at the top of the argo II decks. Most people did a double take on me but turned around to prepare. I took a deep breath and walked next to Annabeth, we interlaced out hands together. We turned to look at each other, I smiled "Together" we both said._

_***Flashback end***_

_I was brought back to reality when Annabeth let out a sigh of relief. I looked over her shoulder to see if the sign was negative or positive. My answer was..._

I released a breath of air I didn't even know I was holding in.

"I'm not pregnant", Annabeth murmured,

"You sound disappointed?". I replied confused.

She placed the pregnant stick down next to the sink and turned around on me, so she was straddling me. She slowly slid her arms around my neck and stared at me intently.

"It's just, I'm relieved but I wonder what it's like to be a mother" she said,

"I know, but we're to young. I know that one day when we're older, that we will have kids" I said, my lips centimetres away from hers.

She beamed at me and had a wide smile on showing her pearly whites. She leaned in and kissed me. I dragged my tongue along her bottom lip, getting into the moment. She opened her mouth and her tongue clashed with mine fighting for dominance. Annabeth shifted on my lap and rubbed my groin. I groaned. I slithered my hands so they were lying on her butt cheeks. Her hands were playing with my hair, twisting it. Suddenly she pulled away, breathless with swollen puffy lips.

"We need to stop, unless you actually want to get me pregnant" she said,

"We should stop then" I said and went to her neck to suck and lick. I gave her a Hickey to mark my territory and stood up with her in my arms.

"Percy, put me down", she commanded.

"Na!" I replied. I chucked her over my shoulder so her legs were dangling in front of me. She started to bang on my back with her arms.

I felt like sparring so I ran to the arena. When I got there, their was a couple of cabins in there. I saw Clarisse and Chris so it must be the Hermes and Ares cabins. They all stopped to see who came in and carried on with what they were doing.

I put Annabeth down. She was giving me a glare. If looks could kill, I would surely be dead.

"Wanna spar?", I said to her, kind off stepping away from her and her evil glare.

"I can perfectly walk by my-self, Perseus!" She said.

I looked at her sheepishly, "Sorry" I said not meaning it.

She let a small smile play on her lips,

"Oh don't worry, I'll get my revenge" she said with an with a wide smirk.

I gulped, this girl could be really scary when she wants to be. She bent down and got her dagger out of her sheath on her shin. She chucked it up and it twirled in the air, she then caught it by its hilt. I quickly grabbed Riptide out of my pocket and up to defend my-self. I still had an advantage though, my Achilles skin.

"Well, shall we begin?" Annabeth said cockily.

"We shall!" I replied.

She narrowed her eyes at me and charged. I bought Riptide sideways to block her strike. I knew what she was doing, if you have a small blade then fight closer. I moved around so I was on the other side facing the exit. I smirked and then I bought Riptide down towards her neck, she lifted her dagger up with unbelievably fast skills and blocked it. She let a smug grin play on her mouth and I narrowed my eyes at her. Time to bring this up a notch.

We started to twirl and roll, trying to get to the other. She aimed for my midsection, but I was already on guard. We knew each others fighting style, it makes it all the more fun, but longer. I barely noticed anyone. I was just concentrating on trying to defeat her. My adrenaline pumping through my veins. Annabeth aimed her dagger to the left side of me, I went to block but she quickly changed course and went to my right side. I screamed out.

I stepped back and looked down, I was bleeding. How can that be? My Achilles heel. I looked at Annabeth she looked shock.

"Where's your Achilles hill" She asked,

"I don't have a clue" I replied.

"Maybe the curse you got gets rid of it", she said.

I just nodded my head. I looked down again and noticed the wound closing up with unbelievable speed. Before I had time to question it, I got another strike on my arm. I looked up so quick and noticed Annabeth still in battle position. I growled at her and felt a fuzzy feeling going through me. I lifted Riptide up and saw fangs, and glowing eyes. I looked down towards my hand and had those large dense claws out.

Annabeth looked shocked and had a hint of fear in her eyes. But she's known to be stubborn so she won't back down. I crouched down with Riptide dangling at my side.

We both charged at each other, I was being extra careful not to scratch her, or harm her with my teeth in anyway. We parried each other. After like 30 minutes, not sure with my ADHD we both ended with me holding her back and Riptide aimed at her throat. I let a victorious cheer out.

"I beat you", I gloated.

Annabeth looked at me and smiled sweetly. Weird, she normally get's angry when I win.

"Are you sure, Seaweed brain?", I looked bemused, then felt something dig in my back. My smile fell right of my face.

"A tie?" I asked.

"Of course" Annabeth replied.

We both dropped our weapons and turned around. We noticed all the campers there watching us.

"Seriously, Princess and Prissy" Clarisse shouted, "How long does it take you to fight? Like 2 hours"

I noticed the area getting dark. I let out a chuckle.

"Come on Wise girl, let's take a shower and then the conch horn will most likely sound" I said.

I walked her to her cabin, with my arms wrapped around her waist, and her arms around me. We were just walking in a comfortable silence. When we stopped outside she turned around to face.

"Well, that was an interesting battle" she said, with a coy smile on her face.

I laughed and looked at her. I bent down and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Sure was" I said with a wink.

I started to turn around, but Annabeths lips met mine again, with more hunger. I completely obliged. We started to make out. I pushed her against the Athena cabin wall. Her hands tangled in my hair, while my hands were feeling her curves. She opened her cabin door and looked inside, then dragged me in. We both crashed down her bed, the cabin empty. She started to lift my top up. I pulled back and chucked it away. Her knee went up and hit me in my crotch and started to rub there. I started to whimper and moan like a pimp. Annabeth just smiled. My hands went up and started to knead her boobs still in the fabric. Now it was my turn to have a smile on my limps as I listened to her pleads. My hands started to trail down her flat smooth stomach. I was about to dip my hands under her pants when I heard a howl.

I jumped up and fell of the bed out of shock. Annabeth looked down at me with shock and concern.

"Arm the campers" I said,

She looked confused and then realisation dawned on her. She jumped out and went to the door, on the way she chucked me my shirt. I put it on and went out the door to track the noise. I heard the conch horn blow 3 times to signal a battle.

My ears picked up where the howl was created and I reached the camp border. Standing outside was a full wolf the size of a truck. It must have grown because I swear it wasn't that big last time. It had murky brown fur, it's eyes glowing bright yellow like headlights on a car. I slowly walked towards it, I noticed campers coming up into view, but I paid no heed to them. I felt claws draw out. I let a howl loose and went closer to destroy this thing once and for all.


	12. Chapter 12 - One man stand

**Sorry I have wrote a paragraph in ages. I've been busy with homework and also watching this tv show called Once Upon A Time. Any ways here's the chapter :)**

**Percy's POV**

_***Previously***_

_I slowly walked towards it, I noticed campers coming up into view, but I paid no heed to them. I felt claws draw out. I let a howl loose and went closer to destroy this thing once and for all._

I was standing right in front of the beast. We were both having a stare down. I could here feet pounding against the earth and knew that others would be here any second. I turned around,

"This is my fight!", I roared at them, "don't come any closer".

I turned back around, and I swear that wolf had amusement playing out in his eyes. I growled and crouched down. My claws stretched out, itching to rip this beast to shreds. We both started to circle each other. If i'm right that beast is toying with me. Never underestimate an opponent, I thought. I knew that if you're in a fight, you should always wait for the enemy to make the first move. Though this is different because we're both animals. I charged the beast woth my claws outstretched. I swiped through the air. The wolf moved to the other side, faster than I thought. It gave a loud roar that shook the earth and looked at me with murderous eyes. I snarled. The wolf came at me aiming for my neck. I slid out of the way and quickly lashed out and took a swipe at its back. It whimpered but didn't look ready to back down. So we both fought crouching, swiping at each other, trying to destroy one another.

**Annabeth's POV**

Pretty much all the campers were standing here watching Percy fight. We could see them both tense trying to destroy each other. I knew that this fight isn't mine so I grudgingly stood here waiting. I looked to my left and saw Chiron standing there with Grover by his side. The hunters a distance off with Thalia standing at the front. They all had there bows out ready. To my right was Clarisse and her brothers and sisters, spears and swords all out ready as well. I looked down at my drakon sword, since my knife fell into Tartarus.

Suddenly I heard this horrific scream and looked up. Percy was lying down on his back with a wide open cut gushing out blood. I screamed his name and tried to charge. Something was holding me back. I looked for the intruder and noticed Thalia with her hand gripping me.

"Let go", I snarled.

She looked taken aback by how much venom that was in my voice. Then her eyes got determined and she gripped me harder.

"It's his battle, Annabeth", she said. "Trust me, you have to let him fight it out".

I looked hard into Thalia and then slowly nodded my head. "Fine" I mumbled.

I turned back around to watch Percy get up and let out an ear splitting howl.

**Percy's POV**

All i could see was red. I let out a howl and charged the beast. My claws were ready for guts. I was in a blood lust state, and i liked it. I wanted to destroy and what I want I now get. The beast didn't stand a chance. I kept trying to back away but I wouldn't let it. I made mt final move and went for it's neck and bit into it. The wolf let out a screechy whimper like howl and fell limp on the floor. I smiled a malichious smile and went for the final blow and to rip its heart out. At the last second I pulled away. I couldn't kill the wolf like a beast myself. I griped my sword Riptide from my pocket and bought it out. I raised it high and bought it down on the heart. I felt a bit bad. I mean this mortal was cursed by the gods. It wasn't his fault. But i probably saved a lot of people. The wolf let out a whimper like howl and fell dead.

I turned around to a lot of cheering campers with there weapons raised. I smiled and quickly got up to walk over there. When i got there Annabeth gave me a massive bear hug and laughed joyfully. I leaned my head on her shoulder and kept kissing in one spot.

Suddenly I felt a massive pain and accidentally bit hard on her shoulder and blood fell out. She let out a yelp and pulled back and I fell to the floor.

"Don't worry Percy", I heard Thalia say. "After this your going to be just fine"

"Fuck you!", I yelled "how is this fine?"

She just looked at me sympathetically and moved back. I was withering on the floor with pain yelling out every now and then. You could hear bones cracking from a mile away and every one cringing. Then suddenly it just disappeared. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

I slowly got up with wobbly knees. I looked at Chiron and smiled. I smiled back and nodded. I looked at Annabeth and my smile immediately turned into a frown. I noticed blood seeping out of the bite mark I gave her.

I ripped a bit of my t-shirt of and wrapped it around her shoulder. She smiled at me with amusement.

"Don't worry Seaweed brain, I've had worse".

I looked up and chuckled a bit and hugged her. Will Solace grabbed me and started to lead me of towards the infirmary.

"Let's get you fixed up", Will said.

I nodded because I was to in pain to answer.

All I know is I defeated the wolf and the curse is gone, what now?

**Thanks for reading, I know its not that long but at least I posted right? Hope you enjoyed. Peace out for now...**


End file.
